


Mortal

by Gayac



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Face Slapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Multi, Poor Thor, Riding Crops, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Warning: Loki, mortal Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki convinces The All-father and All-mother that Thor is reckless and needs to be taught humility after he goes to Jutenheim without the all-father's permission</p><p>Odin & frigga strip thor of his powers and send loki with him. They task loki with teaching him humility - loki chooses new mexico for his task</p><p>Loki already knows jane darcy and eric due to his previous visits and they have accepted him as the space prince from asgard<br/>- darcy and loki are in love with each other - Loki tries to be good but is still jealous of thor even after getting him banishede</p><p>One day loki looses his facade of nobility and merciless bullies and beats up thor who in a mortal form is unable to defend himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mortal  
The two brothers were alone after many days. They had been avoiding each other for the past week after the sparring session in Jane and Eric’s backyard where Thor had said something that had jolted Loki's complacence

He had seen that Thor was making progress in his banishment & service and as much as he claimed that all he wanted was thor to become less reckless and more responsible he couldnnt help but feel resentful as wave of jealousy over took him. He felt that in his heart he had been expecting Thor to fail.

With a bitter taste he observed Thor going about in jane’s kitchen …cooking.. Of all things he turned out to be a good cook.  
He realized that the cause of his foul mood was the fact that jane & eric and for that matter even darcy were starting to give in to Thor and his boyish charms – he had started to make his way into their hearts – He felt a possessive rage build up; although he only loved darcy with all his heart he couldn’t help but feel a sense of possessiveness over jane & eric – they were his mortals and thor as usual was trying to take his things.

darcy, jane and eric were out climbing the volcano to collect some strange readings, leaving thor and him alone.

He observed the former crown prince conducting himself with ease in these strange circumstances, he looked comfortable and at ease. He wanted to leave but a strange anger held him still.

Weak and stripped of his powers thor still looked regal.

"thor, bring me my book from darcy’s Chambers" he said just to get a reaction from thor; Who simply asked "which one?"

"The one with the red cover" he said thor was still unable to read the writing due to allspeaks limitations so he had go back and forth several times to find the right book.

When thor returned with the wrong book again loki lost his cool, the main reason loki lost it was because against all odds thor was keeping his cool.

"you are such an imbecile.. Cant even follow simple instructions" loki said through clenched teeth.

He rose and thor backed away, fully aware that loki can beat him into submission

"Loki I have brought each of the books with red cover.. Its not my fault that I am still unable to read midgardian script" he said he was visible perturbed by the insult and the small flame of fear that he felt at the base of his spine, it felt wrong.

Loki glared at him as if ready to strike and threw the book across the hall hitting the large bowl of salad that thor had prepared for dinner  
Spalttering all over the kitchen and lokis feet.  
"That was our dinner"! Thor said, "you just ruined my hours worth of effort" he continued to glare at loki gritting his teeth  
"you should have thought of it before you deliberately Disobeyed me" loki said  
"Now bring me the book, clean this slop up and start dinner again - unless you want to be punished at my hand"  
Thor had looked increasingly angry and then lost it at tgw the mention of punishment  
"You wouldn't" dare he said  
Loki grabbed his wrists together with the godly speed and twisted, pressing thor flat on the wall  
"I would" he whispered in his ears and twisted some more eliciting a pained cry from thor "understood?"  
"yes" thor said in a flat tone.  
Satisfied loki released a defeated but sullen looking thor, who rubbed his wrist.  
Thor realized that this was going to be a long day with loki in one if good moods and he will have to endure without his powers to protect him  
He reached inside the bedroom without giving a reason for loki to react anymore and brought the last possible book which miraculously turned out the one loki wanted  
"start cleaning" loki said "you splattered my shoes too"  
Thor looked hurt but knew anything he said would be used against him so he started cleaning  
The salad dressing had gone and seeped the carpet so he had to put in extra time cleaning the floor bent on all fours he cleaned with diligence trying to ignore that loki had abandoned the book and was looking at him with a cruel smile  
" how does it feel thor.. To be reduced to my servant by your own mother, doing menial work in the house of strangers" loki asked  
"please loki.. Do not talk so cruelly"  
Thor said noticing how loki didn't attempt to even move when thor reached the floor near his feet and continued to look down his straight nose to thor's crouching form.  
"clean my shoes" loki said "servant"  
Thor swallowed his pride and anger in the hopes that he will be spared more humiliation if he shows deference now.  
He picked up the same rag and made to clean the shoes when loki held his wrist  
"not with that, are you missing a few marbles" loki said  
Thor looked up with utter confusion in his eyes  
"what's wrong with that"  
Loki's eyes darkened and pulled of scruff of thor's shirt  
"you fool" he said as he grabbed his jaws in bruising force.  
"shut your mouth of you don't have nothing intelligent to say"  
Thor grabbed both of loki's hands on a useless attempt to break free, but he had no success  
"I will get another one loki, no need for anger" he said in a voice which was equal parts hurt n scared.  
"no need to go anywhere.. Remove this shirt and use it" it was humiliating to be commanded so and worse was the knowledge that he had no choice  
Loki rejoiced in the look of utter betrayal on thor's face  
"please" thor said  
"shut your mouth or I will sew it up"  
Thor took a shuddering deep breath and proceeded to remove his light grey t shirt which the midgardians had given him leaving him bare  
His eyes glistened as he averted them from loki's mad with power gaze  
Loki noticed the glistening eyes and downward gaze and felt a little sorry for thor, but mostly he felt triumph at ruining thor's pride.  
As Thor proceeded to clean up the congealed and drying dressing and salad bits  
Loki tucked a wayward blond strand behind thor's ear  
"Oh Thor don't look so crestfallen.. I am just starting with you"  
Thor's brow twisted but he didn't look up and continued to clean Struggling with the unfamiliar work.  
Loki laid back relishing the sight, the mighty arrogant thor reduced to a servant doing menial work, kneeling and cleaning his shoes  
He saw thor wipe away something which he suspected was a tear  
" do a good job thor" he said with a proprietary hand on thor's head, rustling his hair. loki knew that thor was infuriated with this gesture more than anything else as he saw him stiffen for a moment before continuing.  
Thor rose up after having ensured that he had gotten most of the goop  
Loki looked at him with a fake confusion "who permitted you to get up, stop towering over me and back on your knees"  
Thor clenched his jaw to avoid lashing out  
"what do you want?, your shoes are clean and you have insulted me enough"  
Loki smiled "no, not nearly enough, back to your knees before I make you" Thor had felt betrayal before but not this and he felt fear as he looked at loki’s eyes, he felt that he wouldn’t hesitate to beat him and he wasn’t supposed to fight back, he was supposed to take whatever lesson loki imparts to him, however he choose to impart those lessons we was supposed to take them lying down – he felt sure that there wasn’t no lesson here it was pure malice, pure cruelty.

"Good, now clean it thoroughly soles too and then on the insides as well, Use polish"

Loki said as he placed the flat of his shoe soles on thor's chest so that the tip was touching thor’s nose if bent his neck

Sighing he bent over again cleaning the groves of his soles, dirt n mud staining his shirt, After struggling for more than half an hour the shoes were looking as good as new Breathless he looked up

"Are you satisfied loki" he asked in a gruff heavy voice laden with emotion.

"not nearly.. Not even close" He said as he looked at the helplessly angry thor "Now start with the dinner"

Thor made as if to leave for his room the mortals had assigned him but he couldn't make as loki grabbed his forearm and spun him around

“Where are you going!?”

“To get a shower and change of clothes.. I feel filthy” Thor replied with a note of confusion in his voice

“No no need just wear that t shirt.. Its fit to be worn by you now”  
Loki said – he was going to make thor wear the filthy shirt just because he could get away with it, loki realized in a distracted sort of a way that he was getting swept away and he was taking things too far, but that thought disappeared behind the power he was feeling

“Don't push me so” Thor said in a warning tone, loki laughed at it  
“you are warning me? What are you going to do? Tell mother beg her take you back?” loki sneered as he mentioned mother "I am all that you have thor”

"No I will not listen anymore, I will not fuel this madness" He said as he tried to jerk away from loki's grip.

“You don't get to make decisions” Loki said as his fingers dug into thors biceps in a bruising hold

The next moment Thor felt himself propelled through the distance towards the kitchen where he stumbled and fell flat on his front, loki did not give him time to get up as he was upon him in an instance he had planted his foot firmly on his back and ground down but unfair force

Thor felt the constricting force of loki’s magic on his body as he was squeezed with a supernatural force.  
"Loki that hurts"  
His hair was yanked back with a sharp tug “Of course it does; It is intended to hurt” The constricting force grew and he felt himself blacking out

“Now I will let this little transgression go,if you a simple thing as obey me prince” loki said relishing the pained hiss he got when he pulled on a hunk of thor’s hair to make him arch is back

“I’ll do it . I’ll do it.. please stop”

He finally wore the sullied t shirt out of a sense of self preservation more than anything else.  
Loki slapped him around harshly a few times "just so you remember who is the boss" he said casually.  
Thor had retained several bruises on his face and back but loki made no move to heal them

He made himself busy preparing dinner, although all he wanted was to be as far from Loki as possible with unlimited supply of strong mead so he could forget the aches and Loki's insults

It wasn’t long by the time Darcy, Jane n Eric returned with their usual banter heralding their coming  
"Something smells great Thor am famished" darcy said as Eric walked over to thor's side  
It always seemed that he understood Thor's plight the most, Darcy was deeply in love with loki to even entertain the notion that loki wasn’t always right and jane was too buy doing science to notice anything, nonetheless today loki’s insults were a little less subtle and they noticed something wasn’t right as they gathered around the counter island after freshening up

"what the hell happened your your shirt thor?"

Thor smiled awkwardly... "did some cleaning" He said tried to evade their gaze

"and your face looks red" said darcy – ever the epitome of subtlety

“Must be some reaction to Midgard environment he said not looking into the eyes of anyone as he reached to touch his face in an unconscious gesture

"stop lying thor" Loki was beside him in an instant he raised his hand to touch Thor's face, Thor immediately flinched; Loki only chased the touch and Thor hissed at the touch.

"Tell them how I punished you"

"Very justly Loki" he murmured with downcast eyes  
"Is that what we think now?" loki asked as he cradled thor’s face and smiled

“I know very well how you feel” loki said as he rubbed thor’s inflamed cheeks “You want to tear me apart don’t you?”

“loki let go” it incensed thor that loki would insult him in-front of an audience – in front of mortals

Darcy & Jane left the two brothers to their means – most probably disconcerted by thors utterly miserable and crestfallen face.

“tell me thor what are you thinking of doing to me?” loki hissed In his ears never letting go of thor’s jaws  
“I want to tear you apart – I cant stand you - what you have become is ugly and venomous snake and I want to crush you” thor said unconcerned if anyone can hear him “you satisfied now?”

Loki pulled thor out of earshot and squeezed his jaws as well as his already hurting arms

“good I WANT you angry – but I want you to know this as you are angry – that you are helpless” he continued his rant as thor grimaced in pain

“I want you to realize that you can do nothing – I will gave your ass if I want and you will have to bear it” Loki panted as he realized what he just said – but he was hardly remorseful so he continued relishing the power and the hate

“I will TAKE you and you will be helpless enough that all you could do is squirm under me” loki said as he squeezed thor’s rear and thor gave out a shocked gasp

“Please .. don’t” he said in a broken voice, eyes frantic, breath coming in short – he had never expected loki to say such things – he suddered to think if loki actually meant any of it.

“stop saying these things .. please” he pleaded

Jane, darcy & eric walked in the dining room and found them locked in a staring contest, as soon as loki became aware of darcy’s pointed gaze he let go of thor’s hands

“Loki” darcy said, very worried about how he was behaving – although she was sure Thor had done something to warrant this “lets eat”

Loki turned to her and then back to thor smiling “come” he said to thor

“I am sorry lady darcy” thor said in a steady voice “lady jane” he said with a little bow “I am not hungry – I would like to retire to my rooms for the day”

“what? You kidding? You slaved over all this food & you aren’t hungry? – you seem to have had a long day – come join us – you need sustenance” darcy said in her penchant flippancy

“sorry lady darcy I must decline - please permit me… “ thor was saying with as much politeness he could muster when loki spoke

“No – you are not permitted, she has already served you and you dare insult her efforts?” he said as he grabbed his elbow  
“NO” Thor shouted “I will not, whether I eat or not is my decision, you cannot control me” Thor said in a voice laced with a curious mix of defiance and uncertainty

He pushed lokis hands away – his first act of defiance – partly because he getting really angry and partly because he was sure that he wouldn’t use force in front of his beloved.

Loki’s eyes darkened “you dare to defy me” loki said he twisted thor’s hands behind with viciousness and such force that thor had to shout

“aaaah loki”

“Loki no” darcy sai – but she could tell that loki was beyond reason now.

“sweetheart, now is not the time to grow a spine” loki slappe thor hard and twisted his hand behind some more

The burn and pain in thor’s hand was such that to escape the twist he had to sink to his knees & this gave loki a wildly satisfied smile

“aahhhh …please loki” thor said “let me go”

“NO” loki said and with that he felt loki’s hand twist his hand some more - thor felt that his arm might actually break, he bent down further as if he could escape into the ground his free hand useless clutching at loki’s ankle.

“pleeeaase loki let go” thor cried out

Loki laughed out oftly and reached down to grab a hank of thor’s hair & yank him up.

“so helpless – poor thor – the one thing on whih you relied all your life on has deserted you” loki said  
“so weak” he slapped thor hard and before he could fall with the force of the slap Loki grabbed his hair to keep him upright

Thor felt tears of pain springing up in his eyes, but he couldn’t give in – his resolve only bolstered Thor wasn’t Thor if he wasn’t stubborn

“now do as I say – or you will be punished very severely”

“no” thor said “I wont”

Loki twisted thor’s hand which had relaxed slightly and thor had not choicebut to bend over – but he wont go without a fight so he he did the only thing he could – he bit down hard on loki;s covered calf

Loki cried out in surprise and did not take it as thor’s only way of salvaging his tattered pride - he felt angrieras he grabbed his other hand and twisted both his hands making him arch back

Thor cried out miserably dispite his resolve not to

“THAT was very stupid” loki said as he healed his leg – thor had drawn blood

Thor smiled despite the pain and received a stinging slap for his cheek.

“you dare to defy on whom you are so completely dependent?, the shirt you wear is because of me, the food you so refused was offered to you because of me, the shelter you have been given is because of me” loki said as he bunched thor’s shirt in his hands

“you are already powerless, i can turn you out right now – without these cloths on your bak, without food, shelter, without dignity” Loki suddenly released thors abused hands which shook because of the harsh treatment, loki’s hands went to thor’s belt

“Should I do that?” Loki asked

Thor’s eyes hardened understnaind the level of humiliation loki was threatening

“I am more than capable of fending for myself, even in this state”

Loki realized that this wasn’t going to work – thor had reached his limit so he decided on another way

“Oh thor – and then what?, you left alone in this world, no mother to protect you, no father to cherish and dote over you? No friends to go on quests with? – you will grown old and die within a 100 year and without ever laying hands on your precious hammer – meeting your favorite sif, the warriors three. You will die without ever laying your eyes on the golden halls of asgard.”

He could tell that this was breaking thor’s heart

“you will be cast away permanently, forced to be beg the kindness of strangers and die like a mere mortal”

Loki paused for effect as thor looked faraway

“do you want that?”

Thor’s eyes were distant and distraught “no” he whispered unmindful of the blood dripping down his chin due to loki’s beatings

“no loki, I don’t want that” he said in a small voice

“good’ loki said apparently satisfied as he saw thor clutching loki’s feet in misery.

“now remember? What mother told you?” lokis asked

“my fate is in your hands” thor said after loki shook him a little, thor’s eyes were downcast

“finally some sense” loki said as if finally a tough lesson had sunk in, he roughty pulled him up and tossed him at the table  
Jane & darcy had been trying to get loki to stop but he was in a trance and couldn’t draw him out and it didn’t help that he was more powerfull that all of them

Darcy looked at thor with genuine sympathy as he crashed on the chair – jane steadied him as he was about to fall due to his momentum & couldn’t help but wince when blood dribbled down his chin

Loki approached him and thor flinched afraid – he tried to wipe off blood from his chin but more flowed out

“this looks suits you – helpless, your arrogance shattered” loki said tucking a strand hair behind thor’s ear and laid a hand on his head “now eat”

Thor’s defiance had shattered – he picked up the fork with a shaking hand

Thor looked up to jane in an unguarded moment n looked away in an instant She saw tears glistening in his eyes.

She was filled with anger for loki. For doing this to thor, she also realized why loki was always resentful because even with all shortcomings Thor was regal and loyal. No matter what Loki did he couldn't diminish Thor's brightness, even now miserable and low he looked godly.

And she also realized that darcy’s perfect loki wasnt infallible

Thor had meanwhile helplessly held the spoonful of food in shaky hands as he tried to get the blood from his lips and chin with the other.

"ok enough you need to get cleaned up first" Jane finally said having come to a decision, she was overcome with a urgent sense to protect Thor.

"go to your room"

He looked at her but immediately looked at loki who was holding him prisoner

“This is my home, do as i say, you are bleeding all over the carpet”

Relieved that the decision was taken out of his hands he scrambled to get out of the dining room


	2. Chapter 2

Thor was tended to by the gentle firmness of Jane foster. it seemed that she had seen his vulnerability and helplessness she wanted more than anything to protect him and thor did not deem it fruitful to push away whatever gentleness he could get. he accepted her ministrations gladly and gulped down whatever medicine he choose to give him with a tall heavenly glass of milk, he was very hungry after all the evenings labours and since he had forgone dinner the milk had been a godsend.  
he slept deeply and dreamlessly, when thor woke up he felt surprisingly well rested and refreshed. considering what had happened last night he wondered how was it even possible to feel this way and then concluded that it was probably the medicines but more probably it was the gentle balm that was jane fosters presence. 

When he woke up he only woke up with what he slept, he simply wanted to see jane again. when Thor stepped out of the room he could see that the atmosphere was tense. Jane and Darcy did not speak to one another as they skirted around the kitchen - To Thor's dismay they were ready to go. "you are going?" It seemed that Jane could make out dismay on Thor's face "yes, we have to take consecutive readings we will come back by 3" "and I need you here" Loki said emerging from the kitchen with a plateful of pancakes topped with honey and cream "we are going to fix the garage today thor, jane and darcy need that set up so that they may bring in more equipment tomorrow" Thor swallowed, he chastised himself for feeling scared like a child but truth be told he was a prisoner/slave for Loki for the foreseeable future and the smirk on loki's face promised that he will make his time as humiliating as possible, thor only nodded his ascent. "ofourse you dont have to do it all today, there are no readings to be taken on saturday, we can all do it together" Jane offered "nonsense" Loki interjected "jane is just being nice" he said to Thor, he then turned to Jane "you concentrate on what you are good at - using your considerable brain whereas Thor will do the heavy lifting, that's the only thing he was ever good for, using his muscles" loki roamed his hand over thors muscular arms as he said those demeaning words and thor bit back a retort as he seethed under the insult, he glared at loki with undisguised hate "glare all you want" loki said "thats all you can do" he added while he squeezed the back of Thor's neck with bruising force in an equally undisguised show of dominance "loki be nice" darcy said with her usual cheeky toothy disarming smile "lets go jane vans all loaded and ready to rumble" "Thor - morning bro, you can have the pancakes in the kitchen, we made lots!" Thor managed to smile at her as she dragged jane out, eric was already waiting by the passenger's seat. Once again they were alone. Thor and Loki. It seemed that there would be no end to the anguishing antagonism in their relationship. there was an awkward silence as thor decided on what he should do so as to no attract loki's attentions. Thor decided to head into the kitchen and piled his plate with the delicious smelling pancakes as soon as he took one bite he felt himself melt, he almost moaned at how soft the pancakes were and it was especially delightful because of how hungry he was. "who told you could eat?" loki said as he set his own plate down. "you have to earn your keep here" loki made his way towards thor "keep the fork down" he said as he closed the distance between them "now" Thor swallowed and kept the fork and the plate down "good dog" loki said as he smiled maliciously "very obedient" Thor looked up at loKi immediately shocked at the malice and the extent to which loki would go to make him feel diminished, loki only smirked. a "now follow me before I put a leash on you" loki stepped out of the house after delivering the threat

Thor gritted his teeth silently seething, he Wanted nothing more than to pummel loki to the ground but he steeled himself for more such humbling measures as loki was sure to call them and followed him out. when he entered the dungeon like room set aside from the main abode thor wrinkled his nose in distaste. it seems these humans take no pride in their quarters even a servant in asgard wouldn't have taken ownership of such a dump. 

"what do you want of me loki?" he aid in a voice carefully modulated so as to keep any defiance out of it and at the same time he avoided the note of deference. 

Loki swirled around and gestured grandly across the entire space big enough to hold two cars, he smiled and thor was reminded of the times of his youth when they would go on adventured together. this smile reminded him of the times loki was about to unleash some mischief on someone and thor would often externally disapprove but would find the whole thing quite endearing. He yearned to go back to the simpler times when there would be bond of love between them. but now that he thought of it he believed he had willfully ignored the resentment Loki felt. 

'well if its any good, i am paying for it now' he thought as he felt the unfamiliar feeling of resentment build in him

"Big day for you thor" he said "you finally get to be ueful! , first thing - move all the equipment out of the place, then move that chest of drawers and remove all the junk and then you shall arrange every file date wise and alphabetically and lastly you ill whitewash and mop up the entire place. I suggest you should work on the files between coats of whitewash" 

"its eight in the morning I expect everything to be done by three before darcy and jane come back for lunch, understood?" Thor had no idea how he will do it but he nodded never to shy away from an honest challenge; his stomach had grumbled at the mention of lunch and loki heard it and smiled 

"if I am satisfied with the work you put in here, I will let you eat the pancakes in the kicthen. consider that as your carrot and this as your stick" he said gesturing towards his hand which now miraculously held a riding crop.

Loki circled him and thor tried to turn to keep him in his field of vision "like it?" he said as he appeared in his field of vision again "had it made especially for you" circled back again this time thor felt the feel of the riding crop against his lower back and he shivered, helpless to do nothing but anticipate; the very next moment he heard the tell-tale whoosh and consequently felt the sting on his lower back he gave out a startled cry of surprise as his hand instinctively went to sooth the sting at this back and he turned to loki with a start. eyes narrowed and angry, loki only cocked his eyebrow questioning 

"like it?" it was almost a challenge 

"NO" thor said 

"good you are not supposed to, now get to work" 

The final sentence was immediately followed by another stinging hit "aah loki" thor said surprised and anguished but loki only gave an evil smirk accompanied by a rude shove that sent thor stumbling forward, thor burned with humiliation, a few days had passed since he became a mortal but he was still not used to the feeling of powerlessnes, he was still surprised at how easily Loki could manhandle him. seeing that he had no choice he got to work.

It was hard labour and Thor was left panting every inch of his body was drenched in sweat, he had stripped of his outer shirt and was only wearing the singlet and jeans. He revelled in the physical nature of the work, and tried to forget why he was doing it, the burn and strain on his body was a good familiar feeling. 

It was almost lunch time when he finished moving all the quipment out and since the place as so dirty he had to clean it up using a mop just so that the alls were clean enough to be whitewashed. The day was hot and he had started to feel dizzy ith a lack of food and water

earlier he had not deemed himself desperate enough to ask for food but now he was reconsidering. 

It was extremely off and humiliating the way loki observed his every move, he had perched himself elegantly on the only good chair and continued to crunch at an apple as thor worked on his hands and knees. every once in a while when he thought thor was slacking off he would circle around and use the riding crop on him 

by an hour past lunch time he was till working furiously on mopping up after he had successfully painted the walls, the white singlet that he was wearing was sticking to each of his curves making him look like a muscular, bedraggled lion more so due to his unruly sweat drenched golden locks trying to escape out of his little pony tail and his ever present stubble. 

Loki came down from his perch and thor felt his hackles rising, but he continued to ork as he did not want to give a reason to loki to hurt him again; but loki being loki found his reasons. He hated ho thor always managed to look more majestic in any situation he really wanted thor to loose it, crumble and shatter, cry and plead. He wanted thor to be a begging mess. Loki circled him again and again and thor willfully ignored him.

Thor was panting by now, desperate for some water, food, some respite but he was damned if he showed this to Loki, he tried his hardest to hide the tremble in his arms as he mopped up the remnats of the paint with a cloth in a bucket. 

Thats when he was startled out of his daze by a whoosh and a wicked sting at the base of his spine and he gave out an anguised cry he tried to turn back to loki but loki was on to him within seconds squeezing the back of his neck with a sobering force as he used the tip of the rinding crop to lift up his chin. Thor reached up to meet loki's gaze his eyes were watering due to the harsh grip on his neck, he was on his knees with no chance of escape or respite he was close to begging. 

"time is up thor" loki said "lunch time came and went, you failed" 

"Loki I tried and it was an impossible job wit the time you gave me you were setting me up for failure" thor said helpless anger rising making his blood surge through him and making his ears ring. 

"you set me up to fail so you can punish me for it" Thor said in defiance "so just do it. Punish me" 

Loki smiled " I was hoping you would say that" 

a device which loki had kept by the windowsill beeped and he went to retrieve it leaving thor on his knees trying not to fall over. Darcy just communicated that she and jane are waiting for us at the bistro for a late lunch it seems that they are successful in their endeavor, but ofcource you cant come because you asked for punishment"

Thor did not bother asking how darcy communicated all that with just a beep of the device he was yet to fully understand the technology or the written language prevalent here. It was one more thing that held him prisoner, he was practically helpless without Loki. 

he rubbed his eyee with the heels of his hands, waiting. He felt himself being lifted from the kneeling position by his upper arm, loki half dragged him towards the end of the room where he quickly fastened Thor's wrists to a sturdy pipe with handcuffs.

"Loki, this is not necessary I am hardly in an position to go anywhere" Thor said the note of stern deviance in his voice draining out a little more

Loki only gave a firm tug to the binds to ensure they will hold and walked out "enjoy your alone time thor" he said as he switched off the lights and closed the door to the windowless room. 

"please Loki" Thor cried out just as the door was closing. Loki heard the tinge of panic and heartbreak in Thor's voice and gave out a satisfied sigh, this is what he wanted, to break Thor. Then why did he feel the tug of guilt, Thor hates the dark - he suddenly remembered, a distant memory surfaced across the horizon of his consciousness, something from their shared childhood called to him but he ignored it preferring instead to coast on his supposed triumph 

Loki finished his meal with dary, jane & eric giving them a vague reason that thor wasnt hungry and did not want to join. It seemed to darcy that he as troubled

after almost an 2 hours loki returned to the garage after jane and darcy went of to the national labratory in another city to use facilities they didnt have in pnuente antigua 

when he opened the door to the garage the the evening sun streamed in and illuminated the crouched figure in the corner, Thor sat there back hunched, hands tied somewhere above his bowed head, coated with a sheen of sweat, breathing shallow breaths he looked wrecked.

Loki entered the garage and immediately sucked in a breath it was stiffling hot inside even with the door open and the evening breeze coming in. 

He could only wonder how it was for thor trapped inside for nearly two hours. 

"How are you thor" loki asked without any inflection, thor looked up his eyes were red his complexion looked shallow, he licked his cracked lips and winced as the movement rubbed the handcuffs against his sore skin. 

"loki you left me here, in the dark without water or enough air" thor said, his voice trembled loki's mind toyed with the old memory again it was when Thor was sick and forbidden from eating anything for the day, barely 10 he had begged and cajoled loki with his baby blue eyes "Please brother.. just make some ice we will crush it and mix it with syrup" asgard never had ice, it was their little secret loki could make ice. Thor had smiled at him as he smeared his face with cherry syrup in his attempt to eat the crude ice lolly, loki scoffed at the unwanted memory. Loki had felt a fuzzy warm glow within him then, loki found comfort in cold ruthlessness now. 

"awww you want water?" he said as he twirled around a plastic bottle of water. 

"yes" thor said his breath hitched a little and his eyes darted almost hopefully towards the bottle

"beg thor, Lets here you beg"

"making me beg for water now loki?" thor asked mildly his voice almost defeated 

"Yes" was the simple reply 

Thor blinked his eyes a couple of times, licked his parched lips. begging would come naturally now "please loki" he could hear the shuddering sob threatening to break through "some water .. please" he added thankfully without breaking down. 

at this loki opened the bottle of water and thor arched his brows he felt disgusted with himself for feeling so happy at the prospect of some water, prince of asgard had fallen so far he thought

loki felt angry at his own dissatisfaction at seing thor like this, he should feel more triumphant so he pushed more. did not give him the water instead sipped from it in a long languorous mouthful "ahh Its cool and very nice" 

Thor looked open mouthed and simply involuntarily fell to his knees his hands held above him by the handcuffs fastened to the pipe he was a picture of utter defeat 

"permit me some water loki....what will it take loki" he said amidst great sobs he could not control . Loki looked speechlessly that was a pertinent question what WILL it take for loki to be satisfied. Loki understood that the answer was not to be found in this path of destruction, he looked at thor and remembered the great magnanimous warrior who would not fight if the enemy wasn't fairly equipped, he was great powerful storm who toppled a few trees unintentionally but was ultimately fair, sweet & gentle especially with people who could not fight back. 

now he was on his knees all but a slave to loki, body trembling with exertion and lack of food, eyes shining with tears as yet unshed. he bowed his head down and a few of his tears escaped his eyes to fall on the ground

Loki was hit in the gut at. Thor never weeped. He made thor weep. Thor who couldnt fight back against loki's tyranny. 

before he knew what he was doing he walked over to thor and undid his handcuffs, his hands sagged with relief but thor looked up warily from his position on his knees, steeling himself for some more cruelty but what he saw in loki's eyes startled him he saw an ocean of regret and a few stray tears 

loki pressed the bottle of water to his mouth and thor drank deep with eyes closed, he drank till the bottle was empty feeling loki's hand at the back of his head this time the grip was protective and felt like something ugly had passed through them and gone.


End file.
